Girl's Night Out!
by Tara.PoM-Buffy
Summary: Kowalski's newest invention back fires again! But this time with worse results. Turning them into human girls! Yeah Girls! Anyway then it get's worse as their enemies are turned into Human men, and they fall hard for the girls. So what are they going to do! Humanized, and AU.
1. Kowalski's Biggest Screw Up!

Tara: well this idea just had to be written! I was lounging out on my sun deck when a thought came to me. What would happen if the penguins were turned into human girls? Then I thought what would happen if they were dating their worst nemeses who were also turned into humans, but males! So hence this idea was born!

Full Summary: The penguins are turned into human girls when yet again Kowalski's inventions seemed to always fail. Now how will they cope with the new lifestyle, and what happens when their enemies also transfer into human males, and fall for the females?

Pairings: Blowco (Blowhole/Rico), Skipson (Skipper/Clemson), Amrivate (Amarillo kid/Private), and Kans (Kowalski/Hans)

Written date- August 1st, 2012: 11:23 AM

Chapter 1: Kowalski's major screw up!

**3****rd**** person pov**

Today was not a normal day at all; nor was it going to get better. Kowalski was working on a new invention yet again, and there was an explosion almost every minute of the day. Skipper was growing tired of hearing the sound as it rumbled the ground under them. Rico was getting angry as he and ms. Perky couldn't get a quiet minute or two without the sound. Private was also lightly getting mad as his show was getting interrupted.

One more explosion happened, and finally Skipper had enough of the sound. "Kowalski what the hell are you doing in there!" he yelled as he opened the door. Suddenly Kowalski screamed- "Nooo!" and there was a bright flash that surrounded the whole habitat from inside out.

A few minutes later a groan was heard from the leader, and he sat up. Then he felt something was different. He looked at his flippers, and gasped. He saw fingers, and bended them to see if they were really there. He looked down on himself. But he wasn't a he anymore. He had a small waist, and his chest was huge, and he was naked. He touched his hair, and it was long, and black. "Kowalski what did you do to me?" Skipper shouted, but he heard no answer. He looked to over to the lab, but there was another girl lying on the ground.

She had long black hair too, and she had a tall thin body. She was also naked. "Rico, Private what happened?" Skipper asked he looked over to their spots. And he saw another two girls. The one with Ms. Perky had shorter hair then her and the girl in the lab room. She also had a scar trailing over her pink lips. The one by the TV was smaller than her, and the other two. She had short hair too, and light pink lips.

Skipper stood up, and went over to the girl in the lab. "Wake up!" she yelled at the girl. The girl jumped up, and looked up to Skipper. "Who are you?" Kowalski asked in a girlish voice. "It's me Skipper…." She answered. "But my Skipper is a guy and a penguin" she said. "I know but you're a girl too!" Skipper said. Kowalski looked down to herself, and saw indeed she was.

"What did I do?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know but you also turned Rico and Private into human girls as well" Skipper said. "Oh no this is my biggest mistake ever!" Kowalski said with a sad voice. "Don't worry about it; right now I think we should get some clothes and find a way out of here…" Skipper said as she bumped her head on the roof of the lab door while going out.

"Yeah where can we find some of those girl clothes?" Kowalski asked. "I think I know where… if we can wake Private; he- she knows how to sow" Skipper answered. "Okay… Private…. Private wake up" Kowalski said as she nudged her. She mumbled in her sleep, and said- "What?". "Private can you sow some clothes for us?" Kowalski asked. "Um sure what kind?" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Um adult human girl clothes?" she answered. "Why?" she asked in her sleep. "Um reasons…" she answered. Then Private opened her eyes, and saw that Kowalski was a girl. She screamed loudly, but Kowalski covered her mouth. "Keep quiet Private" Kowalski said to her. "Kowalski why are you a women?" Private asked. "We kind of have a big situation, and now all of us are human females…" Kowalski answers.

Private's jaw dropped at that. "We need clothes so we can get out of here…" Skipper says after a long pause. "Okay I'll see what I can do… um what do you uh girls want to wear?" Private asked. "Something black…" Skipper answers. "I call something more classy like yellow or white" Kowalski answers. "Okay then um anyone know what Rico would wear?" Private asked while looking at the scarred female.

"Go with something red" Skipper says. "Alright I'll be back in a while" Private says with a smile as she goes into another room.

~ (After the clothes are finished)

"Well this looks a bit too I don't sexy for me?" Skipper says as she looks at the new clothes. "I like the white dress and all, but don't you think it's a bit… uh not me?" Kowalski says while holding a shiny white strapped dress up. "Actually it would look good on you" Skipper says as she smiles. "Well I ran out of thread so it's either that or you go naked" Private answers while she puts on her pink tank top, and skinny jeans. Then she takes a small burette, and puts it into her hair to make it into a bun.

"Wow Private you really look like a female!" Skipper says with a giggle. "Okay did I really just giggle?" Skipper asks. "Yes… yes you did" Kowalski answers while fitting into the white dress. "Um got any shoes to go with this?" Kowalski asks. "Oh yeah forgot the shoes…" Private says as she grabs some boxes from a self. She takes out some white flat shoes, a pair of pink sneakers, and a pair of black high heels…

She hands the white flat shoes to Kowalski. The black high heels to Skipper, and she keeps the pink sneakers. "Here Kowalski put this head band on" Private said while handing her a white headband, and then she gave Skipper a black rose to put in her hair. "Uh Private why do you have all this girl stuff anyway?" Kowalski asks. Private looks up to her while she is trying to get Rico into a small red tank top, and a black mini skirt. "Uh no reason at all…" Private replied with a nervous smile.

"Okay now let's find a way out of here…" Kowalski says while looking around for an escape. "Well we could use the sewer exit" Private suggests. "Aww man that would ruin my dress…" Kowalski complains. The other two just looked at her. "Oh no I think the machine is turning us into women!" Kowalski says. "We better move fast before we become even more of women!" Skipper shouts, and picks up Rico while following the other two out to the sewer entrance…

Tara: To be continued! What do you think? I know pretty strange… but this idea just had to be written! Thank you very much!


	2. New Identities

Tara: Well thank you guys so much for the reviews!

Dear SkipperPrivate- Thank you! I'm glad you found it funny… humor's not one of my best things XD

Dear Dr. Blowholeluv- Well I didn't want it to be weird… : ( Anyway I know Blowco, Skipson, or Kans has never had an official story, but I think Amrivate did….

Dear CureAnimeLover- I still wasn't going for weird or strange… DX

Chapter 2: New Identities!

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Now our favorite penguin team who had been transformed into human girls make their way into town, and stop at a bench on the street next to the park. "So what do we do now Skipper?" Private asked her leader. "Well first we have to come up with new names so we don't have such guy names… anyway I chose Sky" Skipper said. "Cool I want to be Pella!" Private said with a smile. "I'll be Karina" Kowalski said. "Um what should we name Rico, and why hasn't she woken up yet?" Pella asked. "I don't know, but we'll call her Rebecca" Sky answered.

"Okay so now that that's done what do we do now?" Pella asked. "Well we're going to need last names… a home, a driver's license, Ages, Birthdays, and a job" Sky answered. She looked at the other three girls. "Karina you look like you're 19… I must be 18; Rebecca is 17, and Pella you look to be 16" Sky said. "Wait so doesn't that mean that me and Rico still go to school?" Pella asked. "Yup afraid so…" Sky answered. "Well okay then we might need relations to each other if we want to live together and get them into school…" Karina said. "Yeah um let's see we'll get two apartments…. I'll say that Pella is my sister, and Rebecca is your sister okay?" Sky asked. "Okay and our parents are dead in case they ask…" Karina said.

"Yes that's it… Now let's see about last names…" Sky said with a smile. "We'll be the Summer's. You guys are the Green's" Karina suggested. "Yeah we'll go with those names… okay now let's get apartments, and find a job!" Sky said. "What about driver's license?" Pella asked. "You need a certain amount of hours on the road to get your test to get your license" Karina explained.

"Oh okay so let's go then!" Pella said as she stood up, and the others started following her; while Skipper carried Rebecca aka Rico.

~ (After searching through many apartment buildings they settle down)

"Okay Pella tomorrow you and I go down to the school, and get you and Rebecca enlisted, and then me and Karina are gonna try to find a way to get back to our normal male self's… until then mingle" Sky said while looking around their apartment. "Okay Sky" Pella said. "Alright then time for bed young lady" Sky said with a smirk. "Oh Sky!" Pella said with a laugh while heading off to her room. Sky laughed momentarily till she was gone, and then raced to the phone, and called Karina.

"Okay how long until you finish that ray of yours?" Sky asked into the phone. "About 2 months Sky" Karina's voice said over the phone. Sky sighed, and put the phone down. 2 months of pure torture…. Then the doorbell rang, and Sky went to answer it. Outside the door was a muscled red haired man with a white T-shirt and light blue jeans on. "Hello I heard you just moved in with your sister, and I thought I'd say hello" the guy said. Sky suddenly felt her legs wobbly under her, but kept her balance. "Well thanks my name's Sky Green" she said careful to not use her real name.

"Chris Lehane" the red haired man said. "Nice to meet you" Sky said with a big grin. "You two pretty woman… man your husband must feel lucky!" he replied. "Oh no I'm not married…" Sky said nervously. "You're kidding right? A beautiful girl like you must get many numbers" he said with a smile that turned Sky on even if she knew she was really male. "Oh no I just moved into this neighborhood" Sky said while blushing, and looking down.

"Tell you want Sky how about you and me go to a restaurant, and I'll show you a good time" he said with a big grin. Sky couldn't help, but nod to him. "Alright pick you up at eight tomorrow!" he called as he went next door, and went into his house. Sky closed the door, and smiled widely. She went over to the phone, and called Karina again. "Hey Karina maybe we can wait on that ray… I got better plans…" She said while smiling….

~ (At School the next day)

"Oh they can actually start right now" the principle said to Karina and Sky. "Really?" Sky asked suspicious. "Yeah really in fact first period is just starting so here's you girl's papers and you're good to go!" the principle exclaimed. "Okay thank you" Sky said as she and Karina left the room. "Well that was easy…" Karina said relaxing a bit. "Yeah and now we find our jobs then get back onto track!" Sky said with a smile, and Karina noticed it. "Sky you seem all too happy today… did something good happen?" Karina asked. "Oh yeah… I got a date tonight…" Sky said while blushing.

"Sky you do know you're going to be a male again in 2 months right?" Karina asked. "Yeah but who's says you can't enjoy it while it lasts?" Sky asked. "I don't know… does that mean we can have fun too?" Karina asked. "Go ahead make friends, do anything I don't care! I got a date tonight with a hot guy!" Sky exclaimed with a happy voice….

~ (Still during school hours, but with Pella)

Pella sat down at an empty table at study hall. She didn't know any of these people, and she didn't want to mess with anyone. Suddenly two girls and a guy sat down at her table. "Hey are you one of the new girls?" the blonde girl asked. "Yeah I'm Pella" Pella replied. "Cool name I'm Nina, this is Lacy, and this is Adam" she said pointing at who she was talking about. Something about Adam seemed familiar to Pella but she couldn't quite place it. He had brown hair and strange yellow eyes. He grinned at her.

"So Pella are you into cheerleading?" Nina asked. "Well I haven't thought about too much yet, but why do you ask?" Pella asks. "Well rumor has it that you're very preppy and you also have a good cheerleader's looks; so if you're interested talk to me or Lacy we'll hook you up" Nina said as she and Lacy stood up and left. Adam remained at the table. "Wow first time anyone's approached me before…" Pella said with a nervous smile. "I'm surprised…" Adam replied, and that was the only thing he said to her.

~ (School hours with Rebecca)

Rebecca was in a hurry to get to her next class. In fact she was in such a rush that she accidently bumped into a guy, and all her books fell out of her hands. She bent down to try to pick it all up, but she brushed against the guy's hands as they both reached for the same book. She looked up to the guy to see he had strange long white hair, and deep blue eyes. He also had a metal eye that seemed so familiar.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he picked up her books, and gave them back to her. "Uh it's no big deal…" she said, and then Rebecca noticed she could talk in a full sentence now! "Well I'm still sorry… I'm Oliver King" he said while holding out his hand. "Rebecca Summers" she said while smiling, and shaking his hand. "Hey um are you busy next period?" he asked nervously.

"Nah I got study hall then…" she answered. "Oh well then um would you like to uh maybe get lunch together… in like a new friend way! If you want to be friends…" he replied nervously while tugging on his shirt collar. She smiled, and said- "I would like… I would like it a lot" she said, and then they both bypassed each other, but waved bye to one another.

Tara: Okay question time! Anyone know who those three guys naming Chris, Adam, and Oliver are? Why is Oliver nervous around Rebecca? Why does Nina and Lacy want Pella to join the cheer squad? Will Sky and Chris's date go well? Will Pella come home to a surprise? Wait to find out!


	3. School Popularity, and the Date!

Tara: Thank you again readers for well… reading! XD

Dear 96darkangel- I actually made it purposely easy for everyone! XD Anyway thank you!

Dear Lovepaw and Silverpaw- You broke your computer? Oh dear wasn't aiming for that… *Giggles*

Dear SkipperPrivate- Of course they're names had already been chosen. Adam and Chris were for a reason! Anyway Blowhole is called Oliver because Blowhole is his last name I assumed, and so I created his first name!

Chapter 3: School popularity, and the date!

~ (School hours with Rebecca)

"Well this is nice" Rebecca said as they sat outside on a picnic blanket with a basket. "Yeah it is…" Oliver said back. "So um what do you like to do?" Rebecca asked him. "Well I like to invent things and also watch movies…" Oliver replied. "What kind of movies?" Rebecca asked. "Mostly horror filled or sometimes secretly romantic comedy's…" Oliver answered. "Oh cool… I like horror too, and I also like Action… lots of guns and explosions… yeah…." Rebecca said as she faded off.

Oliver looked around, and then made a mental note. 'Find a scary action film tonight….' He metal noted. "Anyway what grade are you in?" Rebecca asked. "Oh no I don't go here… I am in college on a tour here… I thought you were too" Oliver said. "Oh no I'm in 11th grade…" Rebecca said. "Oh I didn't realize that you seem so smart and attractive…" Oliver said. "Nah I'm terrible at science, math, and history" she said with a laugh.

"Maybe I could tutor you some time" Oliver offered. "Okay then" she said as she pulls out a piece of paper and begins writing on it. "Here you go this is my address" Rebecca said while handing him the note. "Oh thank you I'll be there by uh…" Oliver tried to say, but couldn't think of an appropriate time. "Eight my sister's asleep by then…" Rebecca said with a wink. Oliver blushed, and smiled.

~ (School Hours with Pella)

"So were you always a jock in this school?" Pella asked Adam as they were by her locker. "No I actually just got into this town 2 weeks ago with my three best friends" Adam answered. "Oh cool so you like cheerleader's right?" Pella asked. "Yeah they're very cute and inspirationally" Adam answered.

"Okay… So what would you say if I joined the cheer squad?" Pella asked while blushing. "Well I'd say you'd probably look hot in that tank top and mini skirt" Adam said with a big grin. "Oh my I don't know about that…. But thanks!" Pella said with a stupid smile. "No problem… so are you going to join?" Adam asked. "I might if you keep tossing compliments like that!" she answered with a giggle, and walked away.

~ (With Karina at her new job)

Karina sighed as she filled another cup of coffee in the coffee shop. She handed a guy his cup, and then her co-worker Deana came up to her. "Hey the boss wants to see you" she said. "Okay thanks" Karina replied, and went over to her boss's door. She knocked politely, and heard a guy's voice say- "Come in!". Karina opened the door, and then sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me boss?" Karina asked. The chair whipped around, and there was a black-haired male sitting in it. He looked too young to be an experienced boss.

"Yeah I did… anyway I was wondering if you're interested in a promotion?" he asked. Karina was confused. "But sir I just started working here yesterday" she said. "I know that, but if you answer this question I'll let you have the promotion" he said. "Okay what is it?" Karina asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" he asked. Karina was wide-eyed. "You know like a date" he said again. "You want to go on a date… with me?" Karina asked. "Yeah you're very beautiful, talented, and you've also made this place a hell of a lot better to go to in the mornings… so what do you say?" he asked. "I uh I don't know what to say sir…" Karina said. "Call me Hank, and you can take your time… no rush in this at all" he said reassuringly. "Thank you s- I mean Hank I'll think about it!" Karina said while smiling.

"Okay I'll be waiting then…" Hank said.

~ (8:00 PM- Sky on her date with Chris)

"Well I don't know about any of this…" Sky said while looking at a menu. Chris smiled, and waved the waiter over. "May I take your order sir?" the waiter asked. "One plate of spaghetti, and give a plate of lobster for the lady, and for desert a chocolate fondue mountain" Chris replied. "Yes sir coming up" the waiter said as he left.

"You didn't have to get me lobster" Sky said with a grin. "Nonsense someone like you should eat like a queen!" he replied. Sky blushed. "You're cute when you blush. Do you know that?" Chris asked. "No I never thought I even blushed before…" she said while looking down. "Oh a tough girl… I like them the most" Chris said. "Man you must be the most awesome, non judging guy I've ever met!" Sky said.

"Nice to know that I make your tough shelter crack" he said with a laugh. Sky laughed with him as they both enjoyed their dinner as it came to them…

~ (8:00 PM with Rebecca!)

"Hey is your sister asleep?" Rebecca heard someone from out her window say. She pulled the blinds out of the way to see Oliver on the other side hanging onto a ladder. Rebecca opened her window, and pulled Oliver in. "Wow you're right on time" Rebecca said. "Yeah I couldn't wait to be with you… I mean I have a passion for books and stuff… hehhe" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Right… anyway let's just skip the lesson" Rebecca said. "What do you mean?" Oliver asked. "I don't feel like learning tonight… I wanna have some fun!" Rebecca replied. "Well what kind of fun can you have in your room?" Oliver asked. "Such a stupid question to ask boy…" she said as she suddenly tackled him onto the bed.

Then it wasn't even a second before Rebecca put her lips onto his into a kiss….

Tara: Yay for Romance! Anyway just to be clear no Rebecca and Oliver are not going to do anything they'll regret on her bed… anyway I'm pretty sure everyone knows who Hank is… in fact it's really just his name with a K on it! XD Oh and fun fact the couples on this fic were actually drawn out of hat; so that's why they're so new! :D


	4. Reach for the Stars!

Tara: And we're back again! Yay!

Dear CureAnimeLover- Actually not really I just picked the pairings out of a hat… I also had in the hat Skihole (actually this one has been done), Prans, clemko, and saico. Also there was Skans, rison, kowhole, and saivate!

Dear 96darkangel- Actually it's not that interesting. I just thought of the different possibilities, and then poof they're in here by choice. My friend's friend on deviantART actually started the whole idea…

Dear SkipperPrivate- Well I didn't expect people to actually like them! *Blushes* Thank you so much!

Dear TheSkySpiritsTalentShow- It's really not?! I didn't know I had new ideas and humor! My god I never expected this from anyone! Anyway you'll just have to wait… P.S. they will but something big is going to keep them all together! XD Yes Rebecca is really forward because it's Rico. Hey one of Rico's notions from Skipper- Actions Speak Louder than Words! And last I didn't know I stole Kans from you… well actually the idea, but still! XD

Dear Dr. Blowholeluv- Aww thank you so much! So many fans that I can't believe it! XP

Dear Lovepaw and Silverpaw- My I still hope you can read though… with breaking two computer screens and getting grounded for it…. *Nervous giggle*

Chapter 4: Reach for the Stars!

~ (Morning in Rebecca's bedroom)

Rebecca inhaled deeply; taking in the scent of sweet roses. She opened her eyes, and noticed 2 things. One there was a bundle of roses on her nightstand, and two Oliver was gone. She stood up, and went over to the window. She opened it, and saw the ladder was missing. She sighed deeply, and turned back into her bedroom. She smiled, and opened her room door, and went into the kitchen.

~ (The Kitchen with Karina and Rebecca)

"Look who's up early" Karina said upon seeing her. Rebecca grinned, and sat down at the table. "So how did you sleep?" Karina asked. "Great! Um what's today?" Rebecca asked. "Oh it's Saturday no school till Monday" Karina answered. Rebecca didn't like that thought.

"So I have to go at 5:00 pm so will you be alright here?" Karina asked. "Can I go to my friend's house tonight?" Rebecca asked. "Which one? Daisy or Talia?" Karina asked. "Daisy" Rebecca replied. "Alright, but I aspect you to be back by tomorrow at 3:00 pm" Karina replied. "Alright thanks Karina!" Rebecca said. Karina then remembered something very important.

"Wait a minute Rebecca did you just talk fully?" Karina asked. "Yeah I guess it's a side effect of the transformation…. Like your obsession with fashion and shoes" Rebecca answered. "What I do not have an obsession with fashion or shoes…" she said while looking down nervously. "Oh man I got the wrong pair of white sandals- be back!" she called from in her bedroom. "Right you don't have one…" Rebecca said as she laughed lightly, and then took a sip of her morning coffee. Fresh out of the coffee pot- : )

~ (With Sky and Chris in his Apartment!)

Sky woke up with a heavy headache. She sighed, and looked around; thinking last night was all a dream, but then she felt another body beside her, and she turned to see Chris lying next to her. He wasn't wearing anything, but the blanket wrapped around him. Sky had a panic attack, and looked to herself; also wrapped in the blanket. But how did this happen?

Well when you're drunk at 10:00 pm then things tend to get messy… she stood up, and gathered her clothes that were on the floor, and quickly got dressed. Then she opened the door, and went out into the hallway. She opened the door to her room, and went inside; praying Pella wasn't awake yet.

Luckily when she checked she was still asleep with her stuffed unicorn doll. She went down the hall to the bathroom, and opened the cabinet with the medicine supply. She looked through everything, and then she picked up the box labeled Pregnancy Test. She tested it out, and waited for the results to come in.

It was a suspenseful 5 minutes before an answer came back. She looked at the test result, and dropped it as she saw it said…. Positive!

~ (Karina with her boss on a lunch date)

"So this is nice" Hank said while stirring his coffee. "Yeah" Karina replied as she drank some of her coffee. "So um scone?" Hank offered. "Thanks…" Karina said while looking everywhere, and then taking the scone. She smiled at him, and continued to look around. "No problem…" Hank said back. They both looked at each other, and then Karina said- "We should do this again sometime…". "Yeah I would like that…" Hank replied, and they both stood up. Hank started walking her home. Then rain started pouring down on the couple. Hank looked over to Karina.

Seeing the rain make her shiver; he took his jacket off, and wrapped it around her affectionly. She smiled at him, and he smiled back as they both made their way down the street. His arms wrapped around her torso, and the jacket covering them both slightly.

Tara: Okay I'm all out of scones and coffee right now, but mom will be getting some more… hehhe…. Anyway oh dear we have one pregnant Sky! XD and the last scene between Hank and Karina was so cute! :P anyway still out of scones and coffee, and it's 2:00 am in the morning…. Been up all night eating scones and coffee and now I have a taste for them, and I can't sleep. I hope I get some sleep soon….


	5. Pregnacy Acession, and Romantic Scene!

Tara: Oy two in the morning again, and out of scones and coffee again! Arrgh and I can't sleep anymore… Been up all yesterday, and now I'm still up this morning… Any who let's continue while I try to find a way to sleep… why can't I sleep?!

Dear Skipper917- Yeah it should be quite a shock for them to find out! XD Hope you stay tuned in!

Dear 96darkangle- I'm glad I made it more interesting. At first I was debating on whether I should put her pregnant in here, but I thought eh what the heck…. Plus I was out of coffee so….

Dear Lovepaw and Silverpaw- Well at least you didn't break your computer screen this time! XD

Dear CureAnimeLover- Um well I guess you're one of the lucky ones who can sleep… I can't get any, and I can't stop drinking coffee or eating scones… in fact my mom said they're the only things I'll even eat! Seriously I am not eating anything else….

Dear SkipperPrivate- Yeah I agree it is wrong in the situation! XD because Skipper is really a male, and now he's pregnant by the enemy! :P

Chapter 5: Pregnancy Accession, and Romantic scene!

~ (Pella early the next morning)

Pella opened her eyes, and yawned. She stood up, and made her bed quickly, and then she went into their bathroom. Sadly Pella's room had the only bathroom in the whole apartment so she had a lot of Sky's stuff blocking everything. She wished they would get a house instead of an apartment, but Sky said this situation was just temporary. But couldn't she learn to give her space for her things? Wait a minute is Pella thinking like a popular girl?

No that couldn't be right. She wasn't a popular girl right? She laughed nervously to herself, and she slipped on the floor. She mentally cursed, and stood up while looking down to what she slipped on. There was a thermometer looking device on the floor, and she picked it up to look closely. It was labeled 'Pregnancy Test', and the answer said- Positive.

She gasped. Who could be pregnant? She thought about the people who had been in the bathroom. There had only been two. Her friend Nina who dislikes kids, and Rebecca who had used the bathroom when she stopped by for some sugar….

Her eyes widened as she thought Rebecca was pregnant. She quickly took a shower, got dressed, went out for a walk when Sky fell asleep on the couch watching a romantic movie, and she now approached Karina and Rebecca's apartment. She knocked cautiously. The door was opened by Karina, and she invited her in. "What brings you here Pella?" Karina asked. "Well I got some disturbing news… I went into my bathroom earlier, and found this" she answered while handing Karina the Pregnancy tester.

"Oh my…" Karina replied when she saw it said positive. "Well that is unsettling, but what can I say about it?" Karina asked. "There were only two girls in my bathroom… Nina and Rebecca; Karina" Pella said. "Wait are you suggesting Rebecca is pregnant?" Karina asked. Pella nodded her head sadly. "Well there's only one way to prove this… Rebecca!" Karina yelled to the hallway. Rebecca's bedroom door opened, and she came out wearing a silk white gown, and white bunny slippers. "Yes?" she asked calmly.

"Rebecca did you have a guy over here at any time?" Karina asked. Rebecca suddenly had a nervous face. "Uh um maybe…." She answered. Pella and Karina both gasped and looked at each other.

~ (Sky outside Chris's apartment)

Sky lifted her hand up, and knocked on Chris's door. She waited 4 minutes before the door was opened by Chris. "Oh hey Sky…" he said with a smile. Sky sighed, and said- "may I come in?". "Sure" Chris said as he motioned her in. She sat down on his red leather couch, and he sat down beside her.

"There's something I need to tell you Chris…" Sky said with another deep sigh. Chris looked saddened. "You're not breaking up with me are you?" Chris asked with a sad tone. "No I'm not; it's just…" Sky tried to reply, but Chris cut her off again. "Did I do something wrong? I can fix it I promise!" Chris replied quickly. Sky placed her hand over his lips, and said- "You did nothing wrong". "Thwen what iws it?" he asked behind her hand.

"Chris I got pregnant last night…" Sky said, and took her hand off his mouth. He looked shocked. "You mean I'm going to be a dad?" Chris asked. Sky simply nodded, and waited for Chris to throw her out. But she was surprised when instead Chris hugged her tight, and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to be a father!" he said again with glee. "So you're not mad or anything?" Sky asked. "No of course not I'd have to be a cold-hearted monster to throw a pregnant woman out; besides I've always wanted to be a dad with a beautiful woman… and now I am!" Chris responded happily.

"Glad you're okay with it…" Sky said while blushing. Chris wrapped his arms around Sky, and they both cuddled up on the couch together in happiness…

Tara: Okay I am really angry right now! No coffee equals very negative Tara! This chapter I would say sucks the most out of them all! Curse you coffee and scone! I hate you! Don't review! No wait do review! Wait no…. yes… no… yes….no…..yes….COFFEE!


	6. Mood Swings

Tara: Okay now I know I wasn't on yesterday to update this, but I had to go shopping with my mom, and when she goes shopping in Hollywood… she goes shopping!

Written Date- Sunday, August 5th, 2012- 5:43 AM

Chapter 6: Mood Swings

**3****rd**** person's pov**

~ (Next Day in Karina and Rebecca's apartment)

"I don't want to leave her alone!" Rebecca yelled across the apartment. "She won't be alone; I'm having Sky come over later to check on her, but we have to go to school…" Pella said back as she was trying to push Rebecca out of the door. "But who will watch her till 3?" Rebecca asked. "I'm sure she'll be fine!" Pella said back, and then she finally pushed her out, and locked the door behind them. "I HATE YOU!" Rebecca's voice yelled over the hallway.

"Poor Rebecca so caring…" Karina said from her bed, and then coughed violently.

~ (At 3:00 PM)

Sky entered their apartment with many bags. "Hey Karina are you okay?" Sky asked. "Yeah I left some pizza if you want to eat" Karina called from her bedroom. "Oh sweet pizza!" Sky said as she picked up a cheese slice. She then bit it once, and got a sour look on her face. "Uh Karina where's your bathroom?" Sky asked while blocking her mouth. "It's down the little hallway why?" Karina asked, but Sky left for it already. From in the bathroom came many different unpleasant sounds.

"I didn't think the pizza was that bad…" Karina said puzzled. After about 5 more minutes Sky came back to the kitchen exhausted. "So what happened?" Karina asked. "You want details?" Sky asked angrily. "Eww no…" Karina answered quickly. "Okay then…" Sky said now seemingly happy. "Uh why are you so happy?" Karina asked. "Why can't I be? Is it so wrong to be happy!" Sky asked once again angry.

"No… *Coughs* it's just you were angry a minute ago… *Coughs again*" Karina answered. Then Sky shot up. "Oh right you're suppose to be in bed! Get to bed missy!" Sky said once again happy like. "O-okay…" Karina said shakily as she stood up, and started wobbling to her bedroom. "Karina that doesn't look good…" Sky said while noticing how she walked. "No I'm quite fine… *Coughs*" Karina answers back. Sky got up again, and went over to her. "You don't look fine to me" Sky says. "I am…. *suddenly falls down fainted*. "Karina!" Sky yelled. She bent down, and scooped her up in her arms while running out of the apartment.

~ (Hospital Room #34- Karina's Room)

Karina lay in the hospital bed with IV cords sticking out of her arms on both sides. "Is she going to be okay Doc?" Sky asked. "Well this is a rare disease for humans… it's called the Conical Disease, and it usually affects penguins…" the doctor said. Sky cringed at the mention of penguins. "How can you get it?" Sky asked. "Well for a penguin they would have to be exposed to chemicals, but a human would have to be ether have been a penguin exposed to these; or been exposed to radioactive rain" the doctor answered. "But we all know the first option is impossible" he said with a laugh.

"Right how do you cure it, and what happens to them?" Sky asked. "Well there's no cure for penguins, and humans only cure is…. *Laughs a bit* True loves kiss" the doctor answered. "Wha?" Sky asked at those cures. "Oh and to penguin's they usually get over the symptoms in about a week, but all humans who have had this disease have… um…. Died….." he answered. "Oh my god…" Sky said not beleving what she was hearing. "I'm sorry Miss Sky, but your friend is most likely going to die within the week…" the doctor said while patting her back.

Once Sky exited the hospital with Karina in her wheelie chair she bent down to Karina, and said- "Don't worry Karina I'll find a cure…". Karina said nothing back. She just laid against the back of the chair with her eyes closed, and her mouth curved into a frown.

~ (Rebecca and Karina's apartment)

Sky lifted a slice of pizza up to Karina's face, and said- "Come on Karina you need to eat something…". The clock struck 5:00 pm, and she knew what that meant. Suddenly the door burst open, and in came Pella and Rebecca. "Oh hey Sky!" Pella called as she saw her. "Hey Pella, and Rebecca" she said while still trying to get Karina to eat.

"What are you doing?" Pella asked as she saw Karina in a wheel chair, and Sky trying to give her pizza. Sky sadly stood up, and took the other two girls into another room. "Pella, Rebecca I took Karina to the hospital earlier" Sky said. "Oh okay what did they say?" Pella asked. "The doctor said Karina's gonna die in a week if we can't find a cure…" Sky answered. Rebecca and Pella's expressions changed to horror.

Tara: oh dear what are they going to do? Will Karina make it? Is there a cure? P.S. the Disease is made up for benefit of this story. Everyone knows why Karina's infected right? XD


	7. Karina's feelings on Hank

Tara: Thanks to those who supported this story so far…. And this chapter is dictated to my best friends…. (P.S. this are my real friends; real names!) Thank you for helping me out of my slump girls! Thank you to Karina who helped me see the light of life. To Sky who helped me through my parents' divorce. To Rebecca for her caring cherished words, and finally to Lisa (Hah thought I was going to say Pella huh?) for being my best friend since we were three.

Reason of Dedication: Karina is currently in the hospital… Sky has died while giving birth; Rebecca commented suicide 3 days ago…. Lisa is coping with the loss of her sister as she had died from cancer…. Forever remembered my best friends! :'(

R.I.P: Name: Rebecca Age: 18, Name: Sky Age: 21, Name: Dawn Age: 15… (This is Lisa's sister)

Tara: Every since then I kept to the shadows, and my only friends were Lisa and Karina…. At least I still have you girls, but I don't know if Karina will make it out of her current coma…. Hopefully she will and we'll be friends like we always were…. D,X

Chapter 7: Karina's feelings on Hank- (2 days later)

**Karina's pov**

I could hear the silent voices as they spoke in the room. Sky and Pella were discussing how to get the 'only know cure' to me. god I wish Hank was here even know we only knew each other for a short while… it felt like we'd known each other for years, and I just can't shake that thought. Why do I feel this way is what I question? I can't even remember the last time I felt love like this… well except with what I thought I had with Doris, and there was one time when I thought Marlene would be the girl to love me over everyone else.

True right now I'm a girl, and talking about a guy this way, but it just feels so right… like I said I just can't shake the feeling. I remember the way he was a perfect gentlemen; he never went too far, and he didn't care if I was late or I couldn't come to the date for some reason. I thought I was pushing him away, but he seemed to always understand, and never question.

Sometimes I wanted to push him away, but when I did; I felt lonely and afraid. And when I came back to him apologizing he never thought a bad thought about me. He said not to worry, and he was the one sorry. Overall I think this relationship was the best.

When I was dating Doris for example she never actually liked me. I found out she was just using me to get closer to Skipper. Skipper told me though he wasn't going to steal my girlfriend. I started to wonder if I could even call her that anymore. Then came the day she broke my heart into a million pieces, and then stomped on it without any care about my feelings. She told me everything that was wrong with me, and that she couldn't love me because I wasn't talented enough for her.

I told Skipper everything she had said when he found me crying to myself in my lab. He had pure hatred on his features, and he left for a whole two days. Private and Rico kept me company while he was gone. Then when he came back he had a smile on his features, and I knew that she wouldn't show her face around her for a very long time… that is till she did, but I had completely forgotten my feelings about her then, but I didn't want anyone to think I was up for grabs, and break my heart again so I just told everyone I was still into her; only Skipper knew I wasn't, but he acted like I was just so I wouldn't feel bad.

But I couldn't Hank I was still into her as he didn't even know what she did or who she even was. I chose to forget it, and move on with him, but it makes me sad at the fact I will have to leave him eventually, and go back to being a penguin and a male, and I'll have to forget all about him, and cry behind everyone's freaking' back as I couldn't let the other zoo animals know I loved a guy.

But I am tired of hiding the frigging truth anymore. I had learned from a science experiment by the frigging doctor humans that I had my sexuality incorrect the whole time. I wasn't just into girls; I was into guys as well… they called it bisexuality… And maybe… just maybe if I can get Hank to agree to come be an animal with me; I'll be open with it.

I don't care if I have to fringing tell the whole world I'm bisexual; I want to be happy, and the only way I can is if Hank decides to join me in the world of animals being who knows what, but if he really does love me then he'd come with me… I just hope he does…

Tara: I felt so sad writing the part about Doris not loving him cause he wasn't talented. I HATE YOU DORIS!


	8. True Love at first kiss

Tara: Sorry I haven't been on in a while to update this… I have way to much on my plate.

Written date- august 13th, 7:37 AM

Chapter 8: True Love at first kiss ;)

**3****rd**** person pov**

Karina looked up as the door suddenly opened, and in came none other than Hank. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie, and he had a bundle of red roses in his left hand. He approached Karina's bed side. "Hi Karina…" Hank said with a sad smile. "Hi Hank…" Karina said mirroring his expression. "So I heard from Sky about what happened. At first she didn't believe we were going out, but I convinced her to let me see you" Hank said as he set the roses onto her nightstand.

"These flowers are for you" Hank said with a small smile. "I kind of guessed that…" Karina replied. Hank got up to leave, but Karina grabbed hold of his hand. "Don't leave yet" she said. "I don't really know what to say…" Hank said while looking down. "Just please stay with me…" Karina asked. "If you want me too… I will" Hank said while sitting down in a blue chair beside Karina's bed.

"So have they come up with anything for the cure?" Hank asked. "Well from what I have heard there's only one cure for a human… true love's kiss" Karina said laughing lightly at the last part. "Sounds like a fairytale disease" Hank said while laughing a bit as well. "Yeah Sky doesn't believe it ether…" Karina said while trailing off. "Are you okay?" Hank asked.

"I think I'll be fine" Karina said. "Are you really sure? Cause I can help. Anything I could do" Hank asked. "Yeah kiss me" Karina answered in a low grumble. "Y-you want m-me to kiss you?" Hank asked nervously. "Why not? Am I not on my death bed? Why not give me something that will be good to remember" Karina asked. "Are you sure? I mean we're not that far in dating, and I never…." He said mumbling the last part. "Never what?" Karina asked. "I never…" he said still trailing off.

"What?" Karina asked once again. "Fine I never kissed a girl before…" Hank replied. "Really but you're so likeable" Karina asked. "Well not to many girls in this town. They all want the bad boys, but I just want a girl who will love me no matter who I am…" Hank said. "Hank let me tell you something I have never told anyone ever… I would love you even if you were evil" Karina said with a smile.

"R-really? What if I told you I was an animal before all this" Hank asked. "Well I don't know, but I would probably believe since I believe I was one once before too" Karina answered. "That answer sounds similar to someone I knew as an animal" Hank said with a short laugh. "Wow really… maybe we knew each other, but anyway just kiss me already!" Karina said with a bigger smile than before.

Hank laughed, and pressed his lips to hers. There was a sudden light that flashed all across the room, and they both opened their eyes. Karina felt something was familiar behind those purplish black eyes. Hank felt the same feeling emitting from her ocean blue eyes… wait ocean blue? That sounds way too familiar. "What was your name as an animal?" Hank asked after backing away a little.

"Why is that important?" Karina asked while frowning. "Well I'm just curious… you look so familiar and what was that flash of light?" Hank asked. "Well the flash of light was probably what showed you if it was true love or not…" Karina answered.

"Yeah I can kind of get that but what was your animal name?" Hank asked. "While my first name use to be David, but most of the other animals call me Kowalski…" Karina answered. Hank's eyes widened at the mention of his enemy…

Tara: Yeah Hank knows that Kowalski's Karina. But he doesn't know Sky, Pella, or Rebecca are the other ones. And yes it is true love! It feels so cheesy though… anyway what will Hank say now that he knows he just kissed the penguin scientist? And will he leave her in the dust?


	9. One More What!

Tara: Well thanks to Gravestones… I now know where to go with this story so um… yeah

Chapter 9: One more What?!

~ (Starts at Sky's apartment)

Sky was moving some papers on her new desk around. Pella said it would be a great idea she took out her angry on writing; luckily she didn't ask why she was angry. Sky sighed as she heard the doorbell, and she went over to open it. "Hello" she said to the person at the door. "Hi sweetie" Chris said from the doorway. "I thought we agreed not to call me sweetie?" Sky said. "Would you want cupcake then?" Chris asked with a smile. "Uh no sweetie's fine…" Sky said quickly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sky asked. "Well my friends have girlfriends of their own, and they want me to take you out to dinner with them and their dates" Chris says. "Oh sounds like fun" Sky says in reply. "Great let's go!" Chris said as he grabbed her by the arm, and started taking her out of the apartment. Outside she saw two cars. A man was standing out of the first one. "So Chris this is the girl you got pregnant?" the man said as he laughed, and held out a hand to Sky.

"Sky…" Sky said as she smiled. "Nice to meet you Sky. My girlfriend's in the car you two can meet up" the man said. "Thanks for the info um…" Sky said. "It's Hank… call me Hank" the guy said while smiling lightly. "Okay" Sky said as she opened the back door, and got inside. Both girls in the car turned to greet each other, but were amazed. "Sky!" Karina said. "Karina this is suppose to my date's car!" Sky said. "Wait you're going out with my boyfriend's friend?" Karina asked.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Sky asked. "My boyfriend's name is Hank" Karina answered. "Yep that checks out… my boyfriend's name is Chris" Sky says. "You ladies know each other?" Chris asked them while looking back from the front seat. "Yeah this is my friend…" Sky answered. "Oh well hopefully you don't know the other two girl Pella and Rebecca…" Chris says. "What you're taking my sister with us!" Karina said. "You two are sisters?" Chris asked. "They are, and my sister's Pella" Sky says.

"Wow talk about crazy meetings" Hank said while turning left. "I can't believe this happened! I'm calling Rebecca now, and telling her to get home; being pregnant is not a thing to be in town on" Karina says. "Rebecca's pregnant?" Chris asked. "Strange not what we heard…" Hank says.

"Sky you said you were pregnant!" Chris says. Karina looks at Sky with a 'WTF' expression…

"SAY WHAT!"

Tara: Oh dear now Rebecca is know as not pregnant, but Sky is! Crazy thing huh?


	10. I'm not sure what to name it!

Tara: OMG! I know what you're all thinking… I haven't updated this sucker for almost 7 months. Yeah so you can all hate on me or whatever… but I hope to get back on track once again!

Chapter 10: Not sure what to name it!

"You're pregnant?!" Karina shouted at Sky. Sky didn't say anything. "Karina be carefully! You don't want to upset her!" Hank said. "I can't help but be angry at the fact my friend didn't trust us enough with this fact!" Karina said putting her arms over her chest. "Sky don't take it personally. She's just a little hurt…" Chris said. Sky still said nothing, and looked down. "Stop the car…" Sky mumbled. "Why?" Hank asked confused. "Just stop the car…" Sky replied. Hank slowly came to a stop, and the other three waited for Sky to say something.

Sky though suddenly opened the car door, and ran. "Sky!" Chris yelled opening his own door, and following her. Hank looked back at Karina, and said- "Do you feel better now?".

~ (The other car)

"Hey wasn't that Sky just running past us?" Pella asked looking out the window. Rebecca looked out, and the two saw Chris now running. They quickly stopped the chair, and stepped out to see what was going on.

~ (Sky's scene)

Sky ran directly into the woods, and then past many trees. She suddenly tripped over a log landing onto the ground. She tried to get up again, but her leg stung, and she looked down to it. Her leg was bleeding badly as it had been cut by a sharp part of the log. Her blood still dripped from the piece of the log. She started to crawl a little forward, and sat up against the tree.

She opened a purse she had brought with her, and started to go through its contents. She wouldn't admit it as tears started to line her eyes. She then pulled out some white bandages, and started to wrap them around her leg carefully. Then she wiped her eyes from the tears, and looked up to the sky. The stars were shining brightly tonight.

Tara: :O oh dear what to do now! Sky's in trouble, and lost! Karina is going to start feeling guilty in the next chapter. Chris continues searching for his girlfriend. The others I have no clue what to say! Anyway I'm glad I'm back now; although the reason I was gone is none of your guy's concern.


	11. What do we do?

Tara: And ta-da I'm back the next day! Told you I'm here to stay! XD And from now on I will let you know if I plan on going anywhere. Thank you for reading again! :D

Chapter 11: What do we do?!

Chris walked slowly back to the car. He paused a moment to look up at the sky. The door to the car opened on the driver side, and Hank stepped out. "Did you find her?" Hank asked. "No I lost her…" Chris answered. Karina now stepped out, and said- "Chris I'm really sorry… I just have a lot of trust issues…" she explained. "Well I'm not worried about that. I just hope she doesn't get hurt…" Chris stated. "Come on let's find her together" Hank suggested while taking the keys from the car so it won't get stolen. "Come on let's go" Chris said. Karina said- "why don't we get the other four to help too. The more of us the easier it will be to find her". "True alright come on again…" Chris said, and the three went to the other parked car.

The other four were already looking around. "Hey guys you have to help us find Sky!" Karina explained to the four. "I saw her heading towards the woods" Pella said. "That's got to be where she is!" Karina said now running towards the woods. "Karina don't run!" Hank called following her. Karina didn't listen as she was to focused on finding Sky. Though she suddenly tripped, and fell into a puddle of murky water. Hank then came over to her, and helped her up. Karina frowned looking down at her once prefect white dress. "My dress is ruined…" she said. "Karina I'm sorry, but we have to be more careful" Hank stated while taking hold of her hand, and they walked along the tree paths.

Sky was still resting against the tree when she heard the sound of movement. She looked over, and saw nothing. Suddenly though the bush moved and a form of growling admitted from it. Then a black dog emerged from the bushes, and then came closer to Sky. "Uh… nice doggy?" Sky said smiling. The dog came over to her, and started to lick her face as she laughed trying to push it away.

The dog barked happily. On cue of the happy bark the others came from the bushes. "Sky!" Chris said upon seeing her. She looked up to see him, and the dog pounced on her making her yelp. Chris smiled, and then bended down to her. The dog licked him next. He laughed as well. "Looks like that dog likes you" Adam stated smiling, and wrapping his arm around Pella. Pella blushed.

Chris looked on it for a collar, but there was none. "Want to keep it?" Chris asked. Sky lightly nodded her head as if thinking the issue. "Alright come on…" Chris said picking her and the dog up at the same time. Skipper blushed, and looked down…

~ (At Night the girls are all together)

"So Skipper…" Karina said using her officer's real name. Besides they were alone without any of the guys anyway. "What?" Sky asked crossing her arms over her chest. "This is quite the turn out… you know if you're pregnant then I can't change you back to a penguin till it's born, and that will take 9 months…" Karina explained. "I don't care…" Sky replied. "But Skipper how will everything ever be normal again?" Pella asked. "Private nothing is normal anymore!" Sky shouted. The others stared in shock. "Look at us we're all girls!" Sky said. "But that's temporary…" Karina stated. "No gu- errr girls. We have to admit that we're just not guys anymore. I mean hello would a guy ever get pregnant from another guy? How do you explain what is with our emotions and how we feel about these guys we met. For the love of god I am in love with Chris!" Sky shouted.

The other three blinked surprised. "So what you're saying is you don't want to be a penguin again?" Karina asked. "I didn't say that…" Sky replied. "Then what are you saying?" Karina asked. "I'm saying ask me again when it's been 9 months… till then do whatever the heck you want…" Sky answered, and stood up going to her bedroom. "Goodnight girls" Sky said shutting off the light.

The three looked at each other…

~ (The Boys)

"So what you're saying is…" Oliver questioned. "I found out who the girls are…" Hank said. "Who are they except girls?" Chris asked. "I found out my girlfriend use to be an animal like us…" Hank stated. "Really what animal?" Adam asked surprised. "A penguin…" Hank answered. "Well let us in who was she?" Chris asked. "Kowalski… and I have a feeling I know who the others are…" Hank said…

Tara: Opps that's it! Anyway Sky's gone in love mode! Blinded by passion and love. They're gonna be girls for 9 months now, and finally Hank has told the other guys about the penguins. Now what's going to happen?! Will the boys still love them? Will the penguins find out that they're boyfriends are their enemies!? Tune in next time to find out! XD


	12. You Promised

Tara: Yay next chapter!

Chapter 12: You Promised…

~ (First starts off with Karina and Hank)

Karina sat at a table alone. The umbrella on the table was closed, and a candle light lit the space. Karina was whittling her finger on the table waiting for Hank to come to the restaurant. Suddenly as if on cue Hank came over to the table. "Hi Karina…" Hank said nervously. "Hey Hank…" Karina said. She sounded as if she was bored. "Sorry I'm late something came up…" Hank said. "I'm not depressed about that…" Karina said. "Then what is it?" Hank asked. "You remember when I told you who I really was?" Karina asked. "Yeah?" Hank said confused. "Well my other friend doesn't want to turn us all back into what we are… I always knew something was wrong with all our sexualities…" Karina stated sighing. "So you're sad because you get to be a human and be with me?" Hank asked.

"No… it's just I feel as if she's not herself anymore. All of us have been losing who we use to be. Hell I'm turning into a fashion and shopping drama queen! And Rebecca's getting smart as a nerd, and Pella's turning into an athletic cheerleader! And of course Sky is like a responsible mom already…" Karina answered. "Hmm… to be honest my friends and I don't want to turn back into animals because of you guys… well girls…" Hank stated. "Really?" Karina asked surprised. "You know Karina I want to tell you something I've been hiding for a long while now…" Hank said.

"Really what?" Karina asked. "Look I already told you I'm an animal too…" Hank said. "Yeah" Karina replied. "I use… to be a puffin" Hank said. Karina's eyes widened in shock. "Karina… My name was Hans, and I know you knew me…" Hank said. "W-what but what?!" Karina was spasing out. "But…" Hank said. Karina calmed down, and said- "but what? You're going to use me to get back at Skipper again aren't you?!". "No I would never do that…" Hank stated. Karina gave him a glance, and Hank said- "At least not you. You're too special to let go. I meant it Karina when I said I love you…". "You never said that…" Karina said tears glistening her eyes. "Well then I love you. My love for you is as deep as the ocean itself…" Hank said smiling. Karina felt like she was going to cry at that moment, and so Hank took her into his arms, and then gave her a very passionate kiss like none other…

Love really does come to opposites…

~ (Rebecca and Oliver)

Rebecca sat at her computer desk. She was on word waiting for something to come to mind. Her project was to write a romance novel, but one with a big climax added in. Rebecca drew blank. She wondered if she should write about all their romances. They all had boyfriends anyway, and one of them was bound to have problems within. It was due a long time from now anyway so she had plenty of time to write it. Suddenly a tap on her window got her out of her thinking mode. She got up, and opened the window. Oliver came through the window. "Oliver?! Boy are you glad my sister is out!" Rebecca shouted. "Relax. Anyway I needed to talk to you" Oliver panted. "What about?" Rebecca asked. "Rebecca I-I know the truth about you…" Oliver stated. "What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"I know you use to be a penguin" Oliver said. "Y-you do?!" Rebecca asked surprised. "Yes, and also you used to be a male named Rico" Oliver said. "H-how did you find out?!" Rebecca asked. "I think I should be asking you why you hid this from me?!" Oliver replied angrily. "I didn't want you to know you were with such a freak…" Rebecca replied turning to face the other wall with her head down. "You're not a freak…" Oliver said. "Yes I am… I was a penguin who had an endless vortex of a stomach. And my features made me an ugly freak…" Rebecca stated. Oliver came closer to the smaller girl, and said- "Rebecca I have a confession myself. I didn't want you to know you were dating a freak ether…". Rebecca turned to look at him. "Rebecca I use to be a dolphin… I'm sure you hate me anyway because I'm Blowhole" he said. Rebecca looked at him in shock. "I was always a freak in my time. My inventions were always useless no matter how much a boasted about them…" Oliver said.

"Why are you really here?" Rebecca asked. "Because I wanted you to know I would love you no matter what. You could hate me my entire life, but as long as I loved you I would be happy with the time we spent together…" Oliver said smiling. Then he rose his hand, and placed it on Rebecca's cheek. "And by the way you're no freak. You are beautiful just the way you are…" Oliver stated. "Yeah now…" Rebecca said. "No not now. You were beautiful as Rico too, because you were you and no one else…" Oliver said. Rebecca smiled up at him, and he smiled back. They both then hugged each other. "I love you Oliver…" Rebecca whispered in the hug making Oliver blush deeply…

~ (Pella all alone)

Pella sat on a bench outside of school. She was in her cheerleading outfit as they had a game that night. Adam had promised he'd pick her up later. She had been waiting for an hour. She sighed staring at her watch. She then got up, and picked up her bag. "Well I guess it's obvious he's not coming…" Pella said to herself dragging the bag behind her as she walked alone to her apartment. Then rain started to fall making the trip even harder…

~ (Chris and Sky)

Sky was asleep in her apartment. The bed sheets wrapped tightly around her. Chris sitting right beside her late at night. The rain pattering outside of the house. He sighed, and then reached into his pocket pulling out none other than a knife…

Tara: O.O oh dear what is Chris doing with the knife? Will Pella make it home okay? Where is Adam? Why does Oliver love Rebecca so much? Will Karina find out Hank told all of them? Will she be okay with it? So many questions!


	13. Valentine's Day!

Tara: I'm back! Sorry but I had to go with my friends to Disneyland. Yeah for me! I know it's not Valentine's Day by the way!

Chapter 13: Valentine's Day!

~ (First with Karina and Hank)

"So why did you mention who you are to me now?" Karina asked. "Well there's a big reason…" Hank said. "What big reason?" Karina asked. "I kind of… told the others about you" Hank answered. "You what?!" Karina shouted. "Look they're cool with it and everything" Hank said. "I don't care that they're okay with it! I told you that in confidence!" Karina replied. "What so wrong with being you?" Hank asked. "I didn't want to tell anyone, but I don't want to go back to my old self…" Karina said. "Why not?" Hank asked confused. "I was a loser back then!" Karina yelled.

Hank stood silent. "All my life I've been a loser who could never do anything. Now I've got another chance at my life, and maybe the same for my other friends…" Karina said with tears trailing down her cheeks. "Karina even if you feel like you're a loser you're not" Hank said. Karina looked up at him puzzled. "You couldn't be a loser cause no one ever is a loser. They're just fictionally games the mind plays trying to keep us from our dreams and plans" Hank said. "You really believe that?" Karina asked.

"I once had a friend who thought he was a loser. I always thought I was a winner. He ended up going to college, getting a degree in acting, moving to Hollywood, and becoming a millionaire. Tell me what I think about that?" Hank replied.

~ (Now Oliver and Rebecca)

"This night has been just wonderful" Rebecca said lying in her bed. Oliver right next to her with a deep blush and a guilty expression on his face. "What's wrong Ollie?" Rebecca giggled at her new nickname for him. "We s-shouldn't have d-done that" Oliver replied. "Oh Ollie I'm old enough to make my own choices!" Rebecca laughed. "But we didn't even…" Oliver stated. "Who cares? Technically we are adults in our real world! So what does it matter?" Rebecca replied. "What if you get pregnant?" Oliver said making Rebecca come out of her excited state. "I guess I didn't think all of this through…" Rebecca replied…

~ (Now onto Adam and Pella!)

Pella was at her locker placing her books in it when Adam came up to her. "Well I guess I know where you've been" Pella said seeing him. "Look Pella I can explain" Adam said. "Explain what? The fact maybe you forgot to pick me up or maybe because you wanted to go with your friends! Why didn't you just tell me no?!" Pella said angrily. Adam was silent. Pella stopped yelling at him, and looked confused. "I did want to pick you up, but… my best friend died in a car crash…. Sorry I couldn't call you because I don't have your number" Adam explained looking down. Pella instantly looked guilty. "I'm sorry Adam I had no idea!" Pella said. He looked up, and pressed his finger to her lips. She instantly stopped talking.

"I know otherwise you would have been more nice. Anyway I have to get to class now… but before I go" Adam said looking into her eyes. Pella looked into his eyes too, and soon they kissed.

~ (Lastly Sky and Chris!)

Chris stood now with the knife shining in the light. Sky was curled in the blankets. Chris slowly raised the knife, and Sky's eyes opened quickly. She sat up making Chris stop the knife's contact. (But contact against what? LOL). "Chris what are you doing?" Sky asked seeing him with the knife. "Man and I thought this would work…" Chris said to himself. "What would work?" Sky asked. Chris went over to the lights, and turned them on. There in the middle of the floor was a tall cake. It had a lot of knife cut marks in it. "I was planning to surprise you" Chris said. "What for?" Sky asked. "Happy Valentine's day!" Chris shouted smiling.

Tara: Yeah again I know it's not Valentine's Day anymore, but I had this planned from the start, and I am not waiting until next Valentine's Day! Warning: Next two chapters are still Valentine's Day. So happy Valentine's Day everyone!


	14. Bad News for the lovers

Tara: Sorry for being late with this story… sorry again! I've been sick a while… longer then I wished… oh well. P.S. Do you guys like actually read anything but Sky and Chris's part? Seriously! You never comment on the others!

Chapter 14: Bad News for the Lovers

~ (Everyone is together)

Sky was leaning against the wall with a cup of punch in her hand. Chris was beside her, and whispering things that seemed to make her laugh. Sky's stomach had gotten a little round, but still not big enough to be noticed. Pella was playing pool with Adam. Oliver was sitting at the table with Rebecca in his lap. They were in a school Valentines party so other kids were also here. Karina though sat in the corner of the party. She had a letter in her hand, and her hair hanging over her eyes. She wasn't smiling at all. Hank was talking to the teachers about his girlfriend's sister's grades. She was getting an F in science.

Karina had asked him to talk to them for her. Sky looked over to Karina, and stopped smiling. "Chris do you know if something's wrong with Karina?" Sky asked. "No I don't really talk to her, although I heard him say that she was sad about something before we came here…" Chris answered. "Maybe we should ask what's wrong" Sky said. "Well I don't know…" Chris said. "Come on she's my best friend!" Sky complained. "Fine, fine" Chris replied. Sky and Chris then walked over to Karina in the corner.

"Hey Karina…" Sky said softly. Karina didn't budge. "Karina are you okay?" Sky asked again putting her hand onto her shoulder. "Gone…" Karina muttered as she did. "What's gone Karina?" Sky asked. "Everything…" she answered slowly turning in the rolling chair to face them. Her mascara was running down from her eyes, and she had the saddest frown on her lips. "My god Karina what happened?" Sky asked panicky. "They… closed it…" Karina whispered. "Closed what Karina?" Sky asked yet again.

Karina's lip shivered as she handed the folded letter to Sky. Sky opened the letter pulling out the writing.

~ (The Letter says…)

Dearest Karina,

We are glad that you had signed onto being on our zoo staff, but we are unfortunate to tell you that we have closed Central Park Zoo. We are closing because our main attraction the penguins have disappeared, and left the zoo with little visitors. We don't know if the penguins will ever come back so we're closing for good. We are sorry…

Signed,

The Zoo Staff

Sky dropped the letter in shock. "We can never go home again…" Karina said sulking with tears. "The zoo closed?" Chris asked in shock. Sky and Karina looked at him in shock. "You know what we're talking about?!" Sky and Karina asked in the same curious tone.

Tara: Oh my! This is the part where Skipper learns he's in love with Clemson! Oh no! XD


	15. End of Valentine's and Trouble

Tara: Here's the next promised chapter

Chapter 15: End of Valentines with trouble

~ (Sky, Karina, and Chris at the party)

"How did you know about the zoo?" Karina asked Chris. "Um… uh…" Chris nervously said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well?" Sky asked while folding her arms across her chest. "Uh how about we talk somewhere else, and I'll tell you everything…" Chris answered. The three went out of the high school, and into the parking lot. "Okay so explain!" Sky shouted. "Alright, alright… well a while ago Hank was talking to us about you girls" Chris started. They nodded to show they were listening.

"Well he explained to us you four use to be penguins from Central Park Zoo" Chris answered. "H-how did he find that out?!" Sky said surprised. Karina looked nervous now. "I don't know. Anyway that's how I know about the zoo…" Chris said. "Wait…" Sky said. "Wait what?" Chris asked. "There's something you're not telling me…" Sky responded.

"Why would I not be telling you something?" Chris said. "Because I know a liar when I see one. I've been through many years of working in a military!" Sky replied. "And besides I don't want a liar to be my baby's father!" Sky shouted. Chris sighed. "I'm sorry, but if I told you this you'd surely break up with me…" Chris said. Sky raised her eyebrow surprised. Karina meanwhile walked over to a bush as it rustled. "Hello?" she said looking at the bush. She leaned in closer to get a look. Suddenly she had a hand over her mouth, and was pulled into the bushes.

Meanwhile with Sky and Chris. "Tell me the truth or I will dump you right now…" Sky said glaring at him. "Alright fine Skipper…" Chris stated using the officer's true name. "H-how did you know that was my name!" Sky asked shocked. "I told you you'd break up with me if you knew the truth" Chris said. "Who are you?" she asked again. "…." Chris didn't reply. "My true name is… Clemson" Chris answered. Sky stared at him unable to say anything. "You see… I didn't want to find out because…" Chris started, but Sky interrupted him.

"You didn't want to tell me because you had this whole plan just to use my team didn't you?! You nut jobs are all the same!" Sky stated turning, and walking away. "Wait Sky!" Chris called. She stopped turning to glare at him. "Stay away from me! We're through!" she shouted, and left the scene.

Chris's lip trembled after that statement. 'Why did I have to open my big mouth… now she'll never love me for me…' Chris thought in his head.

Hank came outside seeing Chris standing there. "Chris what are you doing out here? Where's Karina by the way?" Hank asked. "I was talking to them. I think Karina might have went off with Sky or something…" Chris replied. "Why do you seem so down dude?" Hank asked. "Sky… broke up with me…" Chris replied.

"What?! Why?!" Hank asked puzzled. "I told her who I really am…" Chris answered. "Chris that was a stupid move…" Hank said. Chris looked at him surprised. "Skipper is paranoid about us remember? What makes you think Sky's so different?" Hank asked. "I don't know… She said she was going to leave me if I was a liar" Chris stated. "But you lost her when you told her the truth too. And not only her but also your baby…" Hank responded. "Yeah… I know…" Chris said wiping a few tears that trailed down his cheeks.

~ (All of them go home from the party. Rebecca is with Oliver)

Oliver sat on the bed while waiting for Rebecca to finish freshing up. Suddenly a scream was heard from the bathroom. Oliver stood up quickly, and Rebecca came out of the bathroom crying. "Rebecca what's wrong?!" Oliver asked frightened. "Get away from me!" Rebecca shouted pushing him away. "Is something wrong?" Oliver asked. "Yes now get out!" Rebecca shouted. "What is it?" Oliver asked. "For the love of god I'm pregnant!" Rebecca shouted. Oliver stood still. He couldn't find any words to say.

"Get out of my apartment! What am I suppose to tell Karina or the school now!?" Rebecca yelled shoving him out the door, and into the hallway. She also opened the door, and shouted- "It's over!". Oliver sat as shocked as ever on the floor. He couldn't even find the courage to get up.

~ (Sky in her apartment while Pella is asleep)

Sky unbelievably was crying. She couldn't believe what she had just done. What was she to tell her friends? She changed her mind about staying human? They would find that suspicious. She sighed, and laid her head against the pillow. Maybe things would be better tomorrow. Maybe it was all a dream…

Yes tomorrow she would wake up in the base with her three male best friends, and she would be leader again. And they would do missions and everything together. No more heartbreak, no more pain, and no more love…

Tara: Well… that's a wrap. I have changed the course. Sorry folks but this is a drama so they will break up! Oh look two break ups one night on Valentine's Day too. XD


	16. I'm Sorry, but I'm Gone

Tara: *Laughs evilly* Hey everyone guess who'ssss back on coffee and scones! XD *laughs again*

Chapter 16: I'm Sorry, but I'm gone…

~ (Chris is knocking on Sky's door late at night)

"Sky I know you told me to stay away, but I can't! I need to talk to you!" Chris yelled while knocking. The door remained closed for several minutes before it was opened by a very tired Pella. "Look dude I'm trying to sleep! I have cheerleading try outs tomorrow!" Pella shouted at him. "I'm sorry Pella, but I have to see Sky…" Chris explained. "Oh it's you Chris… come in" Pella said allowing him inside. "W-would you like some… um whatever you want?" Pella asked sleepily making her way to the kitchen. "Something wrong with you?" Chris asked. "N-no I'm fine. I j-just found a bunch of this fun stuff in the back room… hehhe" Pella answered.

"Can you show me it?" Chris asked curiously. "Last room to the right… *hic*" Pella stated. Chris stood up going to the room she mentioned. He opened the door, and saw a box full of nothing but weed…

"Oh my god weed!" Chris shouted. "Oh no there not weeds there pretty good…" Pella said lazily tripping down the hallway. "Pella you need to sit down. I've got to wake Sky up!" Chris said leading Pella to the couch. "Is it just me or is there a monkey playing the flute?" Pella laughed to herself. Chris sighed, and then opened Sky's bedroom door. He looked around, but there was no one in bed.

Chris though noticed a note on the dresser. He picked it up, and unfolded it in his hands. It read…

_Dear Pella or Chris… whoever finds this first,_

_I can't take being a human girl anymore. I know I use to be the one who kept you guys on track, but I just can't handle heartbreak anymore. I remember times I use to think I was in love, but the girls would break my heart all the time. Anyway Chris if you manage to find this which I'm sure you would as I know you hate being told what to do, but anyway I want you to take care of Pella and Sparky (The Dog from chapter 11). And P.S. once the babies born I'm sending him/her to my address. Goodbye…_

_Signed,_

_Sky Green (A.K.A Skipper)_

"She's gone…" Chris said his eyes filling with blurry tears. 'No!' he shouted to himself in his mind. No matter where she went he will find her no matter what…

Now all he had to do was get Karina to watch Pella for him while he looked for her…

"I like banana smoothies!" came a shout from the living room. 'Right have to get help for Pella, and get rid of that weed…'

~ (Rebecca and Oliver)

Oliver still sat outside her door. He wasn't on the floor anymore, but instead on a blue chair beside a nightstand. The door slowly opened, and Rebecca stood in the doorway. She had tearful eyes. "Ollie…" she said lingering off. Oliver stood up to wait for her to respond with something… anything.

"I'm sorry!" Rebecca cried suddenly toppling him on the ground, and curling against his chest. Oliver didn't know what to say to her at this moment so he just smoothly rubbed his hand down her back as she cried out her sorrow.

Rebecca after a long period of crying slowly decreased to sniffling. "Better?" Oliver carefully asked. "Yeah…" Rebecca responded rubbing her tears away. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I don't really want to break up" Rebecca said. "I didn't think you did, and that's why I waited out here for 3 hours" Oliver stated. "It's been 3 hours already?!" Rebecca asked. "Yeah it's 11 pm why?" Oliver asked.

"First I'm suppose to be in bed at 9 pm. And second Karina's always home before 10!" Rebecca responded.

Tara: Nice and sweet and to the point. Well let's see what to say today… anyone remember the dog from chapter 11? Seriously anyone? XD


	17. How do we survive!

Tara: Welcome to the next chapter again. I'm on inspiration period thanks to the coffee and scones! Mauahahhah!

Chapter 17: How do we survive?!

~ (With Sky, Pella, and Sparky)

"Aww Sparky you're so cute!" Pella laughed while holding the black dog. "Pella just make sure that Sparky doesn't come into the front seats okay?" Chris said trying to concentrate on the road. "Yeah okay. Where are we going?" Pella asked. "First we're going to the hospital and then going to Karina and Rebecca's place" Chris answered. "Why?" Pella asked again. "So I can get you something to cure you're weed system" Chris answered.

A few miles later Pella was asleep with Sparky in the back seat. "I wonder if it's all out of her system now…" Chris wondered. He slowly put the car to a stop in front of the hospital, and took Pella inside. As much as he didn't like it the doctor said that Pella should stay overnight. So he had to get back into the car with Sparky without Pella. He then drove back to the apartment dorms, and got out having Sparky follow behind him like a loyal mutt.

Chris knocked on the door to Karina and Rebecca's place. There was no answer. "Looks like they're not home right now…" Chris said looking at Sparky. Sparky seemed to be looking for someone. Obviously it was her owner who would be Sky. Chris felt sorry for both Pella and Sparky.

~ (Now with Rebecca and Oliver)

"What to you mean you can't put a search in for her?!" Rebecca angrily asked the attendant at the police station. "Sorry miss but your sister was not reported missing for 48 hours which means we can't process it till it hits that time period" the attendant replied. "I have to wait two days for this!?" Rebecca shouted. "Look miss there's nothing I can do for you" the attendant told her calmly. "I'm sorry about this…" Oliver said pulling Rebecca before she tried to kill that lady. "I deal with worse mister…" the attendant stated before they left.

Oliver and Rebecca got in the car. "What were you thinking in there?!" Oliver asked looking at Rebecca. "I'm sorry Ollie, but I tend to be a little too overprotective…" Rebecca replied. "That was over the top. You could have tried to kill that lady" Oliver stated. "I said I was sorry…" Rebecca stated looking down, and crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's just get home…" Oliver stated turning the car on, and heading back to the apartments.

~ (With Sky)

Sky finally made it to the next town over, and settled down into a small shelter home. It was an abandoned building. She didn't bring any money with her to buy some place. By morning she was up, and heading down the streets till she bumped into a guy. "Well hello beautiful…" the guy said smiling. He then helped her up, and she thanked him. "No problem. So want to go somewhere together?" he asked. "On one condition. Were you ever an animal?" Sky asked. "In bed I am…" he seductively whispered, and pulled her hand making her follow him.

~ (Karina's part)

Karina was scared. She was in the trunk of a truck. She was also bounded and gagged. Sky and the one guy came over to the truck. "You get in the front I have to grab something from the trunk. "Okay" Sky replied getting the truck. The guy came over to the trunk Karina was in, and opened it. Karina saw him, and tried screaming for help, but the guy smacked her. "Be quiet" the guy stated to her, and grabbed a beer can. He then closed the trunk and locked it…

Tara: Oh my. Will Pella get out of the hospital soon? Will Rebecca and Oliver find Karina? Will Sky find out who this guy really is? Will Karina get out of this mess?


	18. What was planned all along

Tara: Next chapter accomplished! :D

Chapter 18: What was Planned all along

~ (Sky and the mystery guy)

The guy opened the door to his house, and Sky went in first. He went back to his car, and opened the truck pulling Karina out. "Nice night isn't it Kowalski?" the guy asked. Karina angrily tried to yell something, but the gag stopped her. The guy smiled in reply. Then he walked up the stairs on the porch, and went into the house locking the door behind them.

He set Karina down on his chair, and looked around. Sky wasn't in the room at the moment. "You think you're so clever don't you Kowalski? It's only a matter of time till I get Rico and Private as well" he said. Then he took her mouth gag down. "What do you want with us?" Karina asked. "I want revenge" he answered. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm sure you remember me… its Savio" he replied then smiled showing two abnormally formed sharp teeth. He quickly gagged her again before she could scream for help. Then suddenly a glass broke. He looked over as well as Karina to see Sky standing above a broken glass of milk. "Oh look someone shouldn't have come so early" Savio said, and then suddenly Sky ran.

Savio was quick to run after her too, and got her before she reached the phone. He pulled her to the living room, and pushed her onto the blue chair. He quickly tied her up. Sky struggled. "Savio you've gone nuts!" Sky yelled. "No actually I always had this planned" Savio answered. "How is the hell did you have this all planned?" Sky asked. "Simple Skipper. I was the one who ruined Kowalski's device. For once Kowalski actually made something that was able to work" Savio answered walking around the tied up scientist.

"What you did all this?!" Sky asked shocked. "Oh yes, and I didn't just leave the plan there. You have noticed you're personalities have been changing. I changed them so you'd all have a harder time staying on track. And so Kowalski wouldn't focus on making a way for you to turn back" Savio said while leaning closer to Karina. Karina lightly leaned away from him. "But why plan this so well?" Sky asked.

"I couldn't make it as simple as to eat you guys again. No I've got much greater plans. Anyway that's when I decided to turn all your enemies to humans as well. Although I didn't count on you getting pregnant or them falling in love with you guys…" Savio stated. "Guess you don't know them enough. So now what's your plan?" Sky asked.

"Well first I still have to get Private and Rico, and then you'll find out" Savio replied. "You're sick Savio!" Sky stated. "Oh I am… now if you'll excuse me I have another part of the plan to execute. Savio sat suddenly taking the gag off Karina again. "What are you…" Sky started but was stunned when Savio suddenly crushed his lips on Karina's. Sky felt sick….

Karina was struggling under him, but couldn't do much with being tied up…

Tara: Plot Twister! XD Now we've got some interesting points. So to recap we found out the mysterious guy was Savio. Savio was the one who really turned them into humans. He plans on getting Pella and Rebecca as well. And lastly he has a thing for Karina! Naming: Obsession… lol


	19. Busted!

Tara: Welcome back. Hey does anyone know a good artist who would like to draw the penguins and villains as humans? Like I can't draw humans, and no one I know can either. So if you find anyone willing to let me know. Thank you! :D

Chapter 19: Busted!

~ (Chris is stalking the streets with Sparky)

Sparky runs to a car, and sniffs it then runs the opposite direction. "Sparky wait up!" Chris called to the dog. Sparky suddenly stopped, and looked to Chris. Chris came closer to Sparky. "Did you catch the scent yet?" Chris asked. The dog sniffed the air, and then barked happily as it started running with Chris trying to keep up with it. They ran for about almost a mile until they finally came to a stop. It was a huge thick walled white house with a porch, and a blue truck parked in the front.

"What are we doing here Sparky?" Chris asked looking down at the dog. He barked again, and ran up the steps to the porch banging on the door with his tiny puppy paws. Chris followed, and knocked on the door.

~ (Inside the house)

Savio pulled away from Karina now, and stood up when he heard knocking. Karina's face looked like she was gonna throw up any minute now. Sky looked the same just about. Savio went to the door, and opened it while it creaked slightly. Suddenly Sparky pounced on Savio knocking him to the ground, and running over to Sky and Karina. Chris then came into the house. Sparky barked, and it caused Chris to look over to him.

"Sky! Karina!?" Chris shouted upon seeing them. Karina and Sky looked at him. "Chris thank god!" Karina said. Sky didn't seem to reply, but instead smiled. Chris came over to the two, and Sparky went back to Savio biting at his sleeve. Chris untied the two girls. "Thanks so much Chris" Karina said shaking his hand, and then rushing out of the house so she could get back home to Rebecca.

Sky stood up and followed Chris and Sparky out of the house; forgetting about Savio still being there. "So you came after me all along?" Sky asked. "Course I did!" Chris responded. "I didn't expect you to care so much. I half expected you just to take Pella and Sparky, and then just move on…" Sky said. "Look Sky let me tell you something. I know my friends probably have you thinking we turned into humans on purpose but we didn't. Savio actually turned us into these forms…" Chris started to explain. "So I've heard…" Sky said crossing her arms over her chest for warmth.

"Anyway at first we were all planning on going back, but I decided being a human isn't all bad. One good thing out of being a human is you don't have the same record you had as an animal" Chris replied. "Yeah I guess that is true… Chris to be honest I don't think I could have given up on you" Sky explained looking him in the eyes with her sky blue orbs. "I didn't give up on you ether as you've noticed…" Chris said smiling. "Maybe… we can make this work after all…" Sky said. "Maybe…" Chris trailed off…

Tara: So sweet. So don't forget to let me know if you find anyone. Peace till next time! :D


	20. A surprise to kill them all

Tara: So guys I have bad news. My good fast computer is broken, and so I need to send it to a repair man. I'm currently using my sucky small one, and it doesn't write these things fast. And not to mention the next three chapters were saved to my big one! DX So anyway this will be the last chapter on Girl's Night Out for a long while…

Chapter 20: A surprise to kill them all…

~ (Sky, Chris, and Sparky going home)

"So how did you know Sparky could find me?" Sky asked. "I didn't. He made me follow him. He's a smart dog I'll give him that" Chris replied. Sky looked down for a moment and then back up. "So would you still have tried to find me even without Sparky?" Sky asked. "Of course… I never wanted to admit it, but my feelings I just can't hide for you. Heck I could probably manage my life without you but I wouldn't be happy at all. I could try everything in my power to forget about you but I would fail… I guess what I'm trying to say is…" he trailed off.

"Is what?" Sky asked. Chris suddenly stopped making Sky and Sparky stop as well. Sparky looked excited while Sky was confused. Chris turned to face her with a big smile on his face and a slight tear trailing down. "Are you crying?" Sky asked surprised. "No… it's a tear of joy" Chris replied. "Why?" Sky asked. "Because I was praying the day before that Valentines party about something…" Chris answered.

"Well what is it?" Sky asked. "How about instead of telling you…" he started, and bended down on one knee with the same smile and pulling out a small black box. "I show you?" Chris finished. Sky was staring in shock at the diamond ring that rested in the box. "Sky Green will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" Chris said with a raised eyebrow, and his expression seemed to be pleading 'please say yes!'.

Sky seemed to say nothing for 2 whole long minutes. Then she said- "are you sure about this Chris?". Chris stood up, and then took her hand. "I'm as sure as grass is green" Chris responded. Sky seemed to wipe a loan tear that cascaded down her cheek away, and then said- "yes…". Chris slipped the ring onto her ring finger, and then took hold of it in his two strong hands. "Now all my dreams have come true…" Chris said smiling, and placing a kiss on her cheek.

~ (Rebecca, Oliver, Karina)

Karina opened the door to their apartment to see Rebecca and Oliver sitting at the table. Rebecca had her head in her hands, and Oliver had his arm around her shoulder. "Hey what did I miss?" Karina asked. Rebecca quickly looked up as she heard her. "Karina!" Rebecca shouted hugging onto her. "Rebecca what's that boy doing here? And why aren't you in bed?" Karina asked. "This is my boyfriend Oliver. And I was way too worried about you to sleep!" Rebecca answered. "Well okay… you better get to bed though since I'm fine" Karina responded.

"Actually there's something me and Oliver need to tell you…" Rebecca said while Oliver came over to them. "Well what is it?" Karina asked. "Uh…" Rebecca lightly trailed off. "What is it Rebecca? You can tell me anything…" Karina stated. "Okay. Karina… I'm… Pregnant" Rebecca said looking down for a moment. Silence surrounded the apartment until suddenly Karina dropped her house keys against the ground…

Tara: Yup so that's all you guys get for now. My other stories are on hold until further notice just like this one. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I liked writing it. XD


	21. Way with Words

Tara: hey everyone guess what I got back? XD That's right my computer! Lol

Chapter 21: Way with Words...

~ (Karina, Rebecca, and Oliver)

"You say what now?!" Karina asked after finally coming out of the shock. "I told you I'm pregnant… I knew you'd take it this way…" Rebecca said looking down. "Rebecca you're only 17 in our you know life's… how could this be possible?" Karina asked. "Miss Karina. I know that you probably are going through a lot of questions in your mind right now, but I would just like to say something if I may?" Oliver started. "Go ahead…" Karina said looking at him.

"Alright well I know Rebecca's still in school but I would like to state that no matter what happens I'm going to be here for her. I don't care how long it takes to earn your trust to be around her, but I'm going to try as long as she's still out there. I love her, and nothing's going to change that… no matter who she really is. She could have lied to me for as long as she wants, and I wouldn't care…" Oliver said. Rebecca was looking at him quite shocked. Karina seemed to be taking it in. "You Oliver are one of the most noble men I've ever known… besides my boyfriend. I believe you might make a good impression on Rebecca. So you may see her, but I challenge you on earning my respect" Karina replied.

"Of course…" Oliver said back. "Well I'm going to go to sleep now… I've had a long two nights…" Karina said going into her bedroom. "Well that went better than I thought…" Rebecca said to Oliver. "Yeah I guess I'm magic with words…" Oliver replied. "You sure are…" Rebecca agreed.

~ (Sky, Sparky, and Chris are finally home)

"Well here's your place…" Chris said standing in front of Sky's apartment. "Yep" Sky said going for the doorknob. "Before you go in there's two things I should tell you…" Chris said. "Alright what are they?" Sky asked. "Okay so first… Pella won't be home for a few days…" Chris explained. "Why not?" Sky asked. "Well she kind of got in some weed that was hidden in the back room…" Chris replied. "Weed? How did that get in here?" Sky asked. "I don't know I just found a stash of it. Second once we get married I think we might have to move in a real house…" Chris said…

Tara: End of the 21st chapter yay! Thank you all for reading. Also Pella won't be in for a while since she's in the hospital…


	22. Something to be scared of

Tara: Okay so I wasn't planning on doing this chapter for a while, but inspiration can't seem to quiet down in me… so here you go…

Chapter 22: Something to be scared of…

~ (Karina while she's sleeping)

Karina seemed peaceful at the beginning of her sleep, but she started to toss and turn in her bed…

~ (The Dream)

Karina was shopping at the grocery store. "Hey wait a minute how did I get here?" Karina said to herself looking around. The place was called Greg River Street. That was about 13 miles from where she and the team had been. She stalked the endless alleyway alone. She would hear the sounds of cats meowing in the distance, and the scrapping of shutters against windows. She then heard a crack of a branch, and stopped suddenly listening in. there was footsteps following behind her quickly. She quickly ran from whoever it was as fast as she could. She ran but tripped landing on her knees by a pond.

She looked behind her the dark figure coming closer to her. She tried to crawl away, but the figure was faster than her. Then he spoke with a slithering cold voice that chilled Karina right to the bone. "Hello Karina~" Savio spoke his leather like tongue slipping out making a slither like sound…

~ (Outside of dream)

Karina was still in bed when Rebecca suddenly opened the door to her room. "Karina why are you being so loud?" Rebecca asked not looking at Karina yet. When she did though she was shocked. Karina was still tossing and turning, and she seemed to be shivering at times. She took quick reaction, and focused on waking her up. After about ten minutes she finally was up, but that didn't stop her quivering and quakes. "Karina what's wrong?" Rebecca asked concerned.

Karina didn't answer she just held her arms against her chest, and was looking down at the blankets. "Nightmare?" Rebecca tried again. Karina just nodded to this. "It's okay Karina. I'm here for you…" Rebecca said pulling her into a hug. Karina took the offer while light tears started to fall from her eyes.

~ (Sky and Chris)

"So when do we make this out to?" Sky asked working on some wedding invitations. "What do you mean? You're already starting on the plans?" Chris asked seeing them all spread apart. "While I'm certainly not wanting for a bulge to appear in my dress because of this baby" Sky replied crossing her arms. "And I'm not waiting nine months till it's born we'd have no time then!" Sky stated. "Sure I guess how about next month? You still won't bulge till 3 months of pregnancy" Chris replied. Sky nodded.

"Well then next month it is… let's start planning now" Chris said smiling. Sky was quick to get the supplies out to plan this new change in life…

Tara: So we have the next chapter finished. Please don't forget about Karina's nightmare as it's going to play a very good major role… XD I'm so mean to Kowalski!


	23. The Sewer isn't so bad

Tara: Yay I'm finally back with this! *squeal!* that was weird… anyway onward!

Also this is way behind our time…

Date in this chapter: February 20th

Chapter 23: The Sewer isn't so bad…

~ (With everyone but Adam and Pella were now walking the streets)

"Why is it soo cold!?" Sky shouted. "Because it's winter…" Chris answered. "Winter I've never been this cold at winter!" Sky replied. Karina sighed. "Sky we're humans now we're not penguins" Karina stated. "Oh… right" Sky said shivering. "Here take my jacket" Chris said handing his heavy brown coat to Sky. Rebecca giggled to this. Sky glared at her, and then said- "No I'm good". "Are you sure cause I don't mind…" Chris said. "She won't accept it because she doesn't want anyone to think she's weak or a pansy…" Karina told him. "Do not!" Sky shouted at her. "Really then what is the reason?" Karina asked smirking.

Sky said nothing. "Exactly point proven" Karina laughed. Suddenly though she was tackled into the snow by Sky. "Hey watch the hair!" Karina's frustrated cry came. Chris, Hank, Rebecca, Oliver, and Sparky all stared confused at what they were pretty much watching. Sky and Karina were pulling each other's hair, clothes (hehe sounds perverted huh?), and arms. They both would topple over the other at another point. Suddenly though Karina crashed Sky into a cardboard wall, and they fell down a shaft hole as they screamed. The others reacted quickly going over to look down seeing the open hole.

"Sky, Karina can you hear us?!" Chris called down the shaft. "Yeah!" came Karina's shout from down in the shaft. "Can you see where you are?!" he called back down. "Yeah in sewer exit 12th!" Sky called up. "Alright we're coming to get you!" Chris said. "Come on we got to get to the entrance" Chris told the others as they nodded. They all ran to the downtown opening to the sewer.

~ (Karina and Sky)

"Man that was a nasty fall huh?" Sky said. "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't get mad at me" Karina replied. "Man Karina you sound like such a drama queen…" Sky said. "I am not!" Karina shouted. "Hey look what we have here…" came a voice they knew to be the Rat King. "Oh god no…" Sky said as they both turned to see him and the rats. "Looks like we have some lost ladies… shall we show them the way out boys?" he asked. "That would be nice…" Karina said smiling. "Alright then…" the rat king said picking them both up suddenly. Then he walked along with them on his shoulders. "He doesn't recognize us Sky because we're human girls…" Karina whispered to the freaking out Sky.

"I just hope they aren't too rough on setting us up there…" Sky replied. "If we do get in trouble the boys and Rebecca will help us" Karina said. "So little ladies how did you get down here?" the rat king asked suddenly. "Oh we were just tussling when we fell down that entrance back there" Sky answered. "Oh yeah they cover that up all the time…" he said. "Wow you're different… you know for being a huge rat" Karina said nervously. "Yeah I'm actually mean, but I'd never hurt a lady" he replied. "That's good to know" Karina said. Then the rat king picked them up setting them a top the sewer exit B. "Thank you so much!" Karina called to him. "No problem come for a visit anytime you want!" the rat king called back.

Tara: Yeah short… I'm so sorry but I've been stuck on this story forever! I'm sooooooo sorry…. :'(


End file.
